1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register having a so-called price look-up function (hereinafter referred to as "PLU"). More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic cash register capable of registering commodities of a predetermined package price by using a PLU function in case where a plurality (N) of commodities are collectively sold as a package, where N is an integer being larger than two, and a package price of the plurality (N) of the commodities is predetermined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case where a package price is predetermined to represent a total price of a plurality (N) of certain commodities, a conventional electronic cash register caused a difference in a registered total amount between a case where the plurality (N) of the commodities are PLU registered (package PLU registering) and a case where the plurality (N) of commodities are PLU registered individually (split PLU registering). For example, assuming that a package price of ten dollars for three commodities is predetermined, a purchase of three commodities at one time results in a registered price of ten dollars; however, if only one commodity is solely purchased, a price of three dollars and thirty-four cents (10.times.1/3=3.34) is registered and, if three commodities are registered individually, 3.34+3.34+3.34=10.02 (ten dollars and two cents), with the result that the case of split PLU registering by individual registering causes a registered total price of two cents higher than that in case of package PLU registering.
Therefore, in registering the commodities picked up by a customer in a basket, a difference could be caused in a registered total amount between a case where an operator pays attention to a purchase of a plurality of the same kind of commodities and registers a package price by picking up the same commodities of a predetermined package price and by counting the number of the same and a case where an operator registers individually such commodity without any particular attention, in spite of registering the same kind of commodities. Accordingly, in such a case, a complaint is raised by a customer. In order to avoid such complaint, it is necessary for an operator to pay attention to see how many of the same kind of commodities having a predetermined package price were purchased by a customer, which makes it difficult for an operator to achieve a registering operation efficiently.